dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Kamiki Ryunosuke
Profile *'Name:' 神木隆之介 *'Name (romaji):' Kamiki Ryunosuke *'Profession:' Actor *'Birthdate:' *'Height:' 168 cm *'Birthplace:' Saitama, Japan *'Star sign:' Taurus *'Blood type:' B *'Talent agency:' Amuse TV Shows *Tetsu no Hone (WOWOW, 2020) (鉄の骨) *Shudan Sasen!! (TBS, 2019) *Idaten (NHK, 2019) *Keiji Yugami (Fuji TV, 2017) *Samurai Sensei (TV Asahi, 2015) *Gakkou no Kaidan (NTV, 2015) *Oyaji no Senaka (TBS, 2014, ep9) *Henshin (WOWOW, 2014) *Kindaichi Shonen no Jikenbo N (neo) (NTV, 2014, ep1) *Toki wa Tachidomaranai as Mitsuhiko (TV Asahi, 2014) *Keizoku 2: SPEC~Rei as Ninomae Juichi (TBS, 2013) *Kazoku Game as Numata Shinichi (Fuji TV, 2013) *Kogure Shashinkan (NHK, 2013) *Blackboard as Omiya Masaki (TBS, 2012) *Keizoku 2: SPEC~Shou as Ninomae Juichi (TBS, 2012) *Taira no Kiyomori (NHK, 2012) *11 Nin mo Iru! (TV Asahi, 2011) *Kokosei Restaurant (NTV, 2011) *Keizoku 2: SPEC as Ninomae Juichi (TBS, 2010) *Kokoro no Ito (NHK, 2010) *Bloody Monday 2 as Hornet (TBS, 2010) *Akahana no Sensei (NTV, 2009) *Kaze no Garden (Fuji TV, 2008) *Tantei Gakuen Q as Kyuu (NTV, 2007) *Dondo Bare (NHK, 2007) *Ruri no Shima SP (NTV, 2007) *Tokyo Tower (Fuji TV, 2006) *Tantei Gakuen Q Special as Kyuu (NTV, 2006) *The Life Heritage (NTV, 2005) *Aikurushii (TBS, 2005) *Yoshitsune (NHK, 2005) *Renai Shousetsu (WOWOW, 2004) *Honto ni Atta Kowai Hanashi Shinya no Kyozo (Fuji TV, 2004, ep1) *Ooku 3 (Fuji TV, 2003) *Dr. Koto Shinryojo (Fuji TV, 2003, ep5-7) *Boku no Mahou Tsukai (NTV, 2003, ep2) *Psycho Doctor (NTV, 2002) *Tantei Kazoku (NTV, 2002) *Wedding Planner (Fuji TV, 2002) *Omiya (NHK, 2002) *Mukodono! (Fuji TV, 2001) *Kamen Rider Agito (TV Asahi, 2001) *Namida wo Fuite (Fuji TV, 2000) *Kasouken no Onna (TV Asahi, 2000, guest) *Aoi Tokugawa Sandai (NHK, 2000) *Quiz (TBS, 2000) *Good News (TBS, 1999) Movies *Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable (2017) *Bakuman (2015) *Kamisama no Iutoori (2014) *http://wiki.d-addicts.com/Kindaichi_Shonen_no_Jikenbo#Cast Kindaichi Shonen no Jikenbo N (neo) as Kurasawa Hikaru (ep1)(2014) *Rurouni Kenshin III: Densetsu no Saigo hen as Seta Soujiro (2014) *Rurouni Kenshin II: Kyoto Taika hen as Seta Soujiro (2014) *SPEC: Close~Progress version (2013) *SPEC: Close~Crisscross version (2013) *Kirishima, Bukatsu Yamerutteyo (2012) *SPEC~Ten (2012) *Toaru Hikūshi e no Tsuioku (2011, voice) *Karigurashi no Arrietty (2010, voice) *The Game (2009) *20th Century Boys 3: Redemption (2009) *Summer Wars (2009, voice) *Little DJ~Chiisana Koi no Monogatari (2007) *Tooku no Sora ni Kieta (2007) *Piano no Mori (2007, voice) *Dai-Nipponjin (2007) *Hoshi wo katta hi (2006, voice) *Yokai Daisensou (2005) *Zoo (2005) *Howl's Moving Castle (2005, voice) *Survive Style 5+ (2004) *Install (2004) *Otousan no Backdrop / Backdrop del mio Papa (2004) *Bayside Shakedown 2: Save the Rainbow Bridge (2003) *Rockers (2003) *Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi / Spirited Away (2003, voice) Recognitions *'2015 10th Seoul International Drama Awards:' Asia Star Award *'77th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Supporting Actor - Kazoku Game *'17th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Apr-Jun 2013):' Best Supporting Actor for Kazoku Game *'2006 Japan Academy Awards:' Best Newcomer for Yokai Daisensou *'51st Monte-Carlo TV Festival 2011:' (Nominated) Outstanding Actor in TV Films for Threads of Our Hearts (Kokoro no Ito) *'2011 Seoul International Drama Awards:' Yahoo! People's Choice - The Best Actor of Japan / Netizen Popularity Award *'4th Tama Eiga Awards:' Best Newcomer Actor for Kirishima, Bukatsu Yamerutte yo and SPEC TEN Trivia *'Hobbies:' Photography External Links *Official site *English Wikipedia *Japanese Wikipedia *JDorama.com Category:JActor